Next of Kin
by Scottie
Summary: Margaret has tried to escape the legacy of her sister, Elena. But despite a name change everyone still links her with her dead sister. Are the stories true? Did Elena really love a vampire? And when her best friend starts to act strange and people end up
1. Mystery

Chapter 1: Mystery 

PLEASE Read and Review! This story has been shelved for a while and if it doesn't review well it will end up shelved again. I hope everyone enjoys it. 

***

Jael Maxwell woke up to the sound of the alarm shouting annoyingly. She looked at the red numbers on the clock and yawned. 

5:51 a.m. 

Time for school. 

The weekend never seemed to be long enough. 

The week went by slowly and agonizingly, but Saturday and Sunday passed in a blur, completely gone before she knew it. 

Half the time Jael had trouble remembering what she'd done on those days. 

She kicked off the sheets and walked over to the mirror and looked herself over.

The girl that stared at her was beautiful.

Green eyes that danced about lively, with tiny golden flecks in them. Blonde hair, straight as a board that hung to her mid back. Long black lashes that curled at the tips. Pink lips that felt chapped as she rubbed them together. 

Jael opened the tube of chap stick and covered her lips, then returned her gaze to the image before her.

She threw the tube at the mirror angrily. 

The girl in the mirror looked like Elena Gilbert, her older sister. 

Her whole life Jael had tried to shake the legacy her sister had left behind, but to no avail. 

She had been born to the name Margaret Jael Gilbert, but started going by Jael in junior high. She lived with her Aunt Judith and her husband Robert Maxwell. In an attempt to completely shake the identity that associated her with Elena, Jael had allowed Judith and Robert to legally adopt her, thereby turning her into Jael Maxwell.

But appearances didn't lie, and Jael looked like Elena.

Not identical, but the resemblance was there, and it bothered her. 

She was a sophomore at Robert E. Lee high now, and she wanted to be herself, not Elena. Not a day went by that she didn't hear someone whisper about how much she resembled the dead girl. 

Her sister had drowned twelve years ago, when Jael had been four. She hardly remembered her. Elena was almost completely forgotten in her mind, and she wished everyone else would do the same and...forget. 

The only reason Jael knew she looked like Elena was from the old photos that Judith had around the house. Photos she wished she could burn.

She'd found little ways to differentiate herself from Elena. For instance her sister had dressed to impress. The latest fashions and designer threads. Jael kept things simple. T-shirts with catch phrases on them and either boot cut jeans with her Docs or baggy cargo style pants with her Vans. 

She had millions of cargo pants. 

All different colors. 

And she had dyed the underneath part of her hair hot pink and wore a variety of bracelets to show she was not a preppy fashion plate, whose one and only goal is to rule the school.

Jael walked to her closet and looked over her things. 

Finally she selected a white Quicksilver shirt with her baggy, khaki capri's.

She placed them on her bed and hurried off to the shower.

***

Micah Smallwood yawned and hit the alarm clock angrily. It hit the floor with a crash and Micah jumped at the sound.

"This is going to be the best week ever." Micah muttered, "I can already tell."

He threw his legs over the bed and rolled his eyes. 

He stumbled to the closet and threw a t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans onto the dresser.

He ran a hand through his brown hair, which he was certain stood in every direction and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, but the door didn't budge.

His brother Tyler had come home for a visit and for some reason woke up at the same time he did every morning. It never failed. 

Tyler would doddle in the bathroom and Micah would be late as usual.

Micah beat on the door annoyed, "Hurry up." he shouted. 

"Chill out, kiddo." Tyler called back.

"I am not a kid." Micah responded, "You're just old." He leaned against the wall, "I'm glad I'm not thirty." 

Tyler opened the door and allowed Micah to pass.

"When are you going home?" Micah asked in an irritated tone before slamming the door.

He looked into the mirror and he had not been incorrect in his assumption about his hair. It stuck straight up, but the shower would take care of that. His blue eyes looked tired and sleep deprived. 

The truth was he hadn't been sleeping well lately. If his problems weren't plaguing him, his dreams were. 

Micah got into the shower and let the cool waters cover him. 

Robert E. Lee awaited and he didn't want to be late.

***

After shoving a piece of French toast down her throat and murmuring a hello to her aunt and uncle Jael ran outside and started the walk to Micah's house. 

Maple Street was quiet and abandoned at this time in the morning. Most people were still in bed, but not the high school students. They were up with the sun ready to endure eight hours of torture at the hands of their teachers. 

Jael stopped in front of a huge two story house.

The light was on in the upstairs bedroom, but despite that the house was dim. 

Micah's black Dodge Ram was parked in the driveway. The piece of shiny metal and wheels was Micah's pride and joy. He had saved up all summer to get that truck. He waited tables at The Olive Garden and did odd jobs for the neighbors. 

Mr. Smallwood had offered to buy him a vehicle; any vehicle he wanted. But Micah had said, "No, I'll take better care of a car I have to earn myself."

Jael couldn't believe he'd done that. She would have jumped at the opportunity. 

Aunt Judith and Robert couldn't afford to buy her a car, so she went without. She was jealous of Micah's money and privilege, but respected him for being responsible and paying for his own truck.

Micah walked outside and smiled, "Hey Jael, you're looking good this morning." It was not a compliment, he was being a smartass.

Two could play at that game.

"And as usual, Micah, you're looking quite stylish yourself." Jael smirked back.

She had known Micah for as long as she could remember. They were good friends and though they had their share of fights they could never stay angry for long.

Micah looked over himself, "What's wrong with what I've got on?" he asked.

Jael smiled and looked him over. He wore a pair of baggy jeans that hung off his waist slightly, and a tight fitting blue shirt that made his electric blue eyes look bluer. His hair was perfectly spiked up and gelled, an art that Micah had perfected and Jael imagined took the longest in his morning routine. 

"Shall we?" Micah asked smiling, his perfect, straight, white teeth shining. 

Not like his brother Tyler's teeth, which were too big for his mouth. Tyler would have been attractive if it weren't for his teeth and bad attitude. Not to mention a few burns that scarred his arms and back. 

"Yes, take me to my prison!" Jael cried dramatically.

They loaded into the black truck and headed down the road towards school.

***

Robert E. Lee high school was tall and proud.

Fell's Church, Virginia was a place of history. 

Ghosts of the Civil War roamed the land as well as rumors that the undead had once been amongst it's citizens. 

They were just that.

Rumors.

Jael did not believe the tales of Stefan Salvatore, the dashing Italian boy who happened to be a vampire. Rumor had it that he had killed a homeless man and Mr. Tanner, a history teacher. Somehow her sister, Elena, had been wrapped in these stories. 

Aunt Judith said Elena and Stefan had dated, but she had called him a nice boy.

The vampire rumors, she said, were teenagers way of being cruel. 

Jael and Micah walked to their group. 

Jael was the only girl in a mass of boys. 

Micah's best friend, Sterling Daniels leaned against the wall. His for the moment green eyes were hooded and drowsy. His brown hair was disheveled, which was unusual, but it was Monday and Jael could forgive him. He wore a skin tight red shirt, that left nothing to the imagination. 

Barry Marshall sat on the floor. His headphones concealed by the hood of his green sweat shirt. His head was against the wall and his brown eyes were closed. 

When Jael and Micah approached he opened his eyes and Sterling straightened. 

"Jael." Sterling arched an eyebrow.

Jael punched him in the arm playfully and sat down beside Barry.

"Micah." Sterling smiled, and they did their secret handshake; a boy ritual Jael found silly. 

"So was your dad mad when you came in late on Saturday?" Sterling asked.

"He was too drunk to care." Micah replied.

Micah's father had started drinking heavily about twelve years ago, which was the reason for a lot of fights in the Smallwood household. 

"He has bigger problems now than me being late for curfew." Micah smiled, "Tyler's in town." 

"Isn't he like thirty?" Sterling asked, "He needs to get married and go away." 

"Don't tell me! I know." Micah shook his head. 

Jael smiled, "Your brother is a loser." 

Micah nodded vigorously, "I can't wait to get the hell out of here...and he hangs around like he enjoys being under my fathers nose 24/7." 

There was a moment of silence then Sterling spoke up. 

"Is he still bothering you about that...thing?" Sterling asked.

Jael had no idea what "that...thing" was. Every time she asked they said it was FGO, for guy only, and she wasn't allowed to know. 

"What are you talking about?" Jael pressed.

"Nada." Sterling replied, in a perfect Spanish accent. 

"It's so annoying when you guys do this." She crossed her arms.

Sterling got inches from her face and smiled, his Cool Water cologne filled her nostrils. A pleasant smell.

"Jael, an innocent girl like you wouldn't be able to handle the crazy sexual liaisons we guys talk about." Sterling laughed and Jael swatted at him. 

"Micah!" She complained, "Tell me!"

Micah smiled, but said nothing. 

"He's going to tell me later anyway." Jael replied, "He tells you everything Sterling, but he tells me even more."

"He ain't telling you this." Sterling smiled.

Jael looked at Micah again, "Micah David Smallwood, tell me!" 

The two minute bell rang.

"Not this time, Jael." Micah said, and headed off to class. 


	2. Harassment

Chapter 2: Harassment 

PLEASE Read and Review! This story has been shelved for a while and if it doesn't review well it will end up shelved again. I hope everyone enjoys it. 

***

The rest of the day went by bad for Jael. In history she and Melissa Forbes got into an argument and Melissa swore revenge. And what made things worse she and Micah weren't talking. She had started it, but now she wished she hadn't. It was silly. She was all worked up because he and Sterling had a guy secret. She would have secrets with her girlfriends, if she hung out with girls. They gossiped too much and if you told them anything, when an argument occurred the whole school knew. And now she'd have to ride the bus home. Or walk, but the walk was long. She just might have to endure it. Riding the bus was a disgrace in her opinion. She didn't need to add loser-bus-rider to her reputation.

***

Micah walked into the house and dropped his backpack on the floor.

The day had been a nightmare. 

Jael was mad at him, but what was he supposed to say?

"Jael, my father and brother are werewolves...and I could be, but I don't want to claim my heritage."

/Make Jael think I'm crazy. Beauty idea. She said so herself, she doesn't believe in all the vampire/werewolf hoopla. She said it was crap. /

He wished he could tell her his secrets, but it was too risky, not mention he took the chance of her thinking he was nuts. 

He liked having her around. He could tell her things he couldn't tell Barry and Sterling. But sometimes there were things he didn't understand about her. Girls got mad so easily, that half the time he didn't know what he'd done wrong and even after she explained it he still didn't get it completely.

Tyler lay on the couch his eyes shut.

A football game was on TV.

Tyler opened his eyes and looked at his younger brother, "How was school?" he asked, not really caring, just making small talk.

"How was it when you went? It sucks. Nothing's changed." Micah sat down.

"I saw Miss Margaret Gilbert outside with you today. You two still haven't broke up?" Tyler asked.

"We were never dating. We're just friends, Tyler. It is possible to have girls who are just friends." Micah yawned, "And her name is Jael Maxwell now."

"To me she'll always be Margaret Gilbert. Elena's little sister. I don't care how hard she tries to hide it, she's a Gilbert and that means she's the scum of the earth in my eyes." Tyler took a sip of his beer that sat on the table.

"Why do you hate her so much? She's not her sister. And whatever little grudge you have against Elena because she fuck you, you need to get over. She's been dead for almost thirteen years." Micah rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to claim your heritage?" Tyler asked, turning the conversation a way he knew Micah didn't want it to go. 

"Try never." Micah replied, bitterly.

"Why not?" Tyler asked innocently. 

"Maybe it's just not for me. I'm content with being human." Micah stood, attempting to escape.

"Father wants you to claim it." Tyler taunted.

"That's not father's choice." Micah snapped, "It's mine. And if I say no that's the way it's going to be. He never would have known about this at all if you hadn't blabbed."

"You may be happy with being weak, but others might like to know if they have something great lurking in their backgrounds." Tyler sighed, "Grow up, Micah."

"You're telling me to grow up?" Micah asked, "Shall we get into you? Because I'm not sure I'd know where to start." 

Micah stomped upstairs and slammed his door.

He would not become a werewolf. He wanted to be nothing like Tyler or his father. He was human and he'd keep it that way. There was nothing wrong with being human. It was a normalness he craved.

/Tyler...why did you tell dad about the family secret? To think I could have flown by in life not even knowing about this. It all started with Stefan Salvatore...

Micah had been told the story so many times that he could play it over and over again in his head.

If Stefan had never existed, Klaus never would have come to Fell's Church. No Klaus meant no problems. But it had happened and whether Jael bought it or not it was all true.

***

Aunt Judith and Robert had gone out for the evening and Jael sat on the couch reading a book. But the science fiction book didn't suck her into the world of make-believe like she would have wanted. 

She felt bad about her fight with Micah. It had been a nagging prescience in the back of her mind all afternoon.

/Just push your pride aside and call him./ Her mind coached. 

She sighed and went into the kitchen to get the phone.

She picked the cordless phone off the counter and pushed power, but something in the distance caught her eye.

A red Mustang was coming down the street.

Jael recognized it before she could see the driver.

It was Melissa Forbes car, and behind it was a green Celica with blue racing stripes down the center.

"What do they want?" Jael said out loud. 

The cars stopped on her driveway and the passengers unloaded.

They were all from her school. Jael recognized Hugh McGregor, Melissa's boy toy/muscle. There were a few girls who were friends with Melissa and the rest were Hugh's football lackeys. 

Melissa walked up to the window Jael was peering out of and smiled. 

Jael heard her door knob twist, she ran to the door to shove it back close, but luckily it was lock and turning the knob was all they could do. Jael quickly ran to all the doors to make sure they were secured. 

Melissa knocked on the window.

Jael went back to it and glared.

"Let us in, Jael. What's the matter? You're afraid now that we're not at school and you're out numbered?"

Jael said nothing, but lifted up her middle finger. 

There were knocks on all of her doors now, a constant banging that threatened to drive her insane.

Jael walked into her Aunt's bedroom and closed the door. 

Surely they'd get bored and go away.

But three minutes later Jael heard the sound of a window shattering. 

They had broken the back door window. 

Jael locked the door and picked up the phone. 

She could call the police, but the blame would ultimately fall to her when Melissa's daddy showed up and Melissa fed him the sap story about she and Jael's confrontation at school earlier that day. Robert would take the side of the police, he always agreed with adults. 

There was only one thing she could do.

She picked up the phone and called Micah.

***

Micah walked up to Jael's driveway. The expensive cars sat there parked.

Melissa and her friends were laughing. 

The guys were banging on the doors.

"Micah." Melissa smiled, "Come to join us?" She threw herself in his path and clutched his arms.

"No." he narrowed his blue eyes at her, "What made you think I'd take part in something so stupid, Melissa?" He shrugged her off and continued up the driveway. 

Melissa's green eyes narrowed and she twisted a strand of coppery locks. She was embarrassed, but she deserved it. Barricading someone into their house was stupid. 

Micah walked up to the back door. 

Hugh was standing with a red headed boy laughing. When he saw Micah the smile drained from his face. 

"Micah..." he replied, "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Micah smirked.

"We were just a...having a little fun." Hugh said, lamely.

"Scaring the shit out've a girl is your idea of fun?" Micah asked, knowing his electric blue eyes looked frightening. 

"Well, uh..." he trailed off.

Micah was well aware of the influence he had on guys. They found him intimidating and he had never quite figured out why. It seemed as though there was something in his very nature that scared the shit out of them. But they knew not to mess with him. 

"Get the hell outta here." Micah snarled.

The red headed kid stepped forward. He was obviously unaware of who he was steeping up to.

"We don't have to do a goddamn thing." he snapped.

Micah laughed humorlessly and then sent the kid flying across the lawn with a right hook. He landed in a heap on the ground.

"Don't fuck with me tonight." Micah growled.

The red headed kid and Hugh ran down the sidewalk to their cars.

Micah reached under the door mat and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and walked inside. There was a brick lying on the carpet along with shards of glass.

Micah knocked on Judith's door.

"Who is it?" Jael asked.

"It's me. Open up." Micah said.

The door slide open and Jael looked at him. She'd been crying he could tell.

"Are they gone?" She asked.

"Of course." Micah replied.

"Thank you." 

"No problem." Micah leaned against the door frame.

The phone rang startling them both.

Jael eyed it in fear.

Micah walked over and picked it up, not saying a word.

"You're pathetic, Jael!" Came Melissa's voice, sharp with anger, "Have to call Micah protect you. You're such a little bitch."

Micah said nothing, but simply hung up. After a few minutes he lifted the phone to his face and listened for a dial tone. He began to dial a number.

"Who're you calling?" Jael asked.

"Sterling." Micah replied with a grin.

The phone rang and then he heard Sterling on the other line.

Sterling: "Hello."

Micah: "Sterling, it's Micah."

Sterling: "Hey man, what's up?"

Micah: "Look dude, Hugh McGregor was over at Jael's and he broke the window. That's harassment."

Sterling: "Oh yeah...that is most definitely harassment. What an asshole. ."

Micah: "Can you get into your dad's files?" 

Sterling: "Yeah."

Sterling's father was a cop and hand a record of everyone in Fells Church.

Micah: "I want you to look up Hugh's record. I want to know every traffic violation, any DWI he's got. He's going down."

"What're you doing?" Jael asked.

Micah looked at her, "Hugh messed with the wrong guy. Don't mess with a guy like me, I've got nothing to lose." 

Sterling: "He's only got a parking ticket on file right now." 

Micah: "Shit. That's alright...I'm going over to Tooley's Diner to talk to his boss. I know Richard and if I tell him to fire Hugh it's as good as done. And where does Melissa work?"

"She works at Sally's Beauty Supply." Jael said.

"Tomorrow I'm slashing her fuckin' tires." Micah replied, "They messed with the wrong guy."

"But what if you get in trouble?" Jael asked.

"Who cares?" Micah asked, "I have no job to lose. My grades suck so college is out of the question. There's nothing they can do but take me to jail and I'm not dumb enough to get caught or leave proof."

He hung up with Sterling. 

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jael said.

"It's over with." Micah brushed it off, "Forget it." 


	3. Metamorphosis

Chapter 3: Metamorphosis 

Thanks to Luna for reviewing! Please continue to read and review!

***

Micah stayed with Jael until her Aunt and Uncle returned, then started back home. 

When he opened the door to his house his father and his brother were standing in the kitchen.

Micah eyed them suspiciously, "It's almost ten. Are you guys going to sleep?"

"Full moon tonight." Tyler replied.

"Oh." Micah bit his lip, "Goodnight then." 

He started up the stairs. 

"Won't you join us?" His father asked, his fur beginning to sprout.

Micah rolled his eyes, "Every full moon you ask the same question." Micah snapped, "And every full moon I give you the same answer. Not no, but hell no." 

Mr. Smallwood growled, "You're really starting to bug me." 

Micah turned to face him, "I would think you'd be used to it by now."

"That's fine, Micah. Keep pushing." Tyler replied.

"You guys are the one pushing. I'm not interested. What's so great about it anyway? Once a month you grow fur and head out to terrorize teenagers walking in the park at night." 

"Powers the reason." Tyler smiled.

"Power, mower. Who cares?" Micah rolled his eyes.

He started up the steps for the second time.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." he heard his father say, but before he could ponder the meaning of the words something hit him in the back of the head. 

Micah hit the floor with a crack, then everything was black.

***

The feeling of warm liquid being forced past his lips woke him. 

Micah's eyes focused on what was happening around him. 

He saw his father standing over him. He saw his brother laughing and holding something to his mouth. Then the slightly familiar taste seemed to register in his mind. 

Blood. 

Micah pushed them both away and coughed. The coppery taste lingering in his mouth causing him to gag. 

His father shoved the victims neck back into Micah's face. More slipped down his throat. 

"Get away from me you son of a..." Micah lost his train of thought. His head hurt and he didn't know why. He couldn't remember. 

Did he have a concussion?

Why was he here? What had they been doing to him. Finally a flicker of a memory came into focus. His heritage. They had forced him to claim his heritage. 

Micah fought the pain and got to his feet. 

His brother and father were in wolf form smiling, their canine tongues lolling. 

"What have you done to me?" Micah asked, but his voice came out a feral choke. 

"It was your destiny, son. We're so glad you could join us." 

"Noooo!" Micah yelled, but the end came out a howl.

"Yes, I have given you power. Power greater than anything you've ever known. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Micah spat, "I didn't want this." 

"Too bad. It's done. You're a werewolf, Micah. Get used to it." Tyler growled.

"No I won't." Micah could feel his body changing and he wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing it.

He darted deeper into the woods, not glancing back at his family. A family he wasn't sure he wanted any more.

***

The alarm clock went off the next morning.

Micah didn't even remember setting it.

He rolled out of bed and ran a hand through his hair. 

What had happened later on in the night? After he had darted he had changed, but everything after that was a blur. 

His muscles ached from running away. It had seemed like he had ran forever. 

Micah ignored the aches and cramps and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and turned to face the mirror.

His heart leaped into his throat.

"Oh my gosh." he gasped. 

His entire body was caked in blood. It was under his nails and all over his arm and chest. 

But who's blood? Not his own.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh my gosh." Micah repeated sinking to the floor. 

His hands were shaking. 

So much red, his thoughts were jumbled.

He pulled himself to the shower and stepped inside. 

But no matter how hard he scrubbed the blood still seemed to linger. And maybe others couldn't see it, but he knew where every drop had been.

***

Micah walked outside and slung his backpack into the back of the truck, just as Jael walked up.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Were you in trouble?" Micah asked.

"No, surprisingly Robert believed me." 

They both got into the car, but the ride was silent.

When they got to school, a thick, almost unnerving presence hung in the air.

Everyone was talking loudly.

They pushed through the groups of kids and walked over to Sterling and Barry.

"What's up?" Micah asked.

"You don't know?" Barry asked.

"Know what?" Jael chimed. 

"Melissa Forbes and Hugh McGregor were killed last night." Sterling replied, his voice not at all remorseful.

"Killed?" Jael asked, "How?"

"Not just killed." Barry said, "But mutilated. They were almost unidentifiable."

"Yeah, their insides were on the outside." Sterling laughed. 

"That's terrible." Jael replied.

Micah stomach was sinking. He felt dizzy and his heart was pounding.

"Excuse me." he said and ran into the bathroom.

***

Micah had vomited for at least an hour it seemed. 

He pulled himself from the floor and flushed the toilet. 

He was sweating and shaking violently.

Could things possibly get worse?

"Micah, are you okay?" Sterling asked.

Micah sighed, and wiped away a few tears of frustration. 

"Yeah."

He came out of the stall.

"What's the matter?" Sterling asked.

Micah toyed with his spiked hair nervously, "Sterling...last night, my father forced me to claim my heritage."

Sterling didn't seem to get it so Micah elaborated.

"This morning I woke up covered in blood and I don't remember where I went or what I did after I changed." 

"You killed Hugh and Melissa." he replied, "Good job!"

"Why don't you say it louder so they can hear it in Canada?" Micah shouted.

"Sorry," Sterling regained his composure, "But seriously that's awesome." 

"No it isn't. You've been living with this your whole life. I on the other hand don't have a clue as to how to deal with this." Micah leaned against the wall.

"It's simple. Don't kill humans." Sterling replied. 

Micah narrowed his eyes, "I didn't intend to kill anyone. I just wanted to be normal and die normal."

"Being a werewolf isn't so bad. I've been one my whole life. It's sort of fun to be able to change." Sterling tried to show him the bright side. 

"I just wanted to be normal." Micah emphasized the last word. 

"Being normal is vastly overrated." Sterling crossed his arms. 

"I don't care. This town is weird enough without adding extra crap to it." Micah stomped out of the bathroom.

***

Micah slammed the front door shut when he got home.

"Micah," his father smiled from the easy chair, "How was school?"

Micah growled low in his throat and was shocked by the noise he'd just made. 

"Not good I take it." his father returned to his paper.

Micah marched over to him and yanked it from his hands, "Dad, two students from my school are dead. This morning I woke up covered in blood. There has to be some sort of connection. Thanks to you...I'm a fricken murderer." 

"It's not that big of a deal." his father smiled.

"Killing someone is not a big deal?" Micah asked horrified.

"It's a fact of life. Werewolves hunt. When people bolt the impulse is set off in our brains to attack. If those people ran from a hunting animal it was their own stupidity that killed them." 

"I can't believe you!" Micah resisted the impulse to swat him. 

"I have given you power. I tried to make you a creature of legend. Be grateful." he picked up the paper again.

"No...you tried to make me a killer." Micah said calmly.

There was a long silence between them.

"I can't stay here." Micah said abruptly, and the words surprised even him. 

His father looked up, shocked.

"And where do you plan to go?" he asked, "Every full moon you'll change. Killing is inevitable." 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take to get away from you." Micah narrowed his ice blue eyes.

"Go ahead, but do not think you'll come crawling back to me. Take what you've paid for yourself, but the rest is mine." 

Micah glared at his father, "Fine, I'll take my clothes and my truck and I'll be gone."


	4. Escape

Chapter 4: Escape

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks Luna!

***

Meredith frowned at the television. 

Another four murders had taken place since the first two high school kids. 

Meredith was growing increasingly worried. 

The bodies had been mutilated beyond recognition. Authorities said it was the work of an animal, but there were no animals around Fell's Church that were capable of such infractions. 

She had been fearing the worst and now she feared the worst had come to pass. 

She picked up the phone and dialed the operator's number.

"Operator. How may I direct your call."

"Yes, I need you to connect me to Florence, Italy." 

"One moment."

***

Elena gazed at the Florence sunset from her and Stefan's bedroom balcony.

There were problems back home. 

Meredith had called in a panic with a story about mutilated murders. 

Stefan wrapped his arms around her. 

"The bags are packed. Are you ready to go?" 

She turned and faced his green eyes directly. With a deep sigh she replied, "Yeah."

"What's the matter?" he asked, tilting her chin up.

"Nothing. Whatever gave you that idea?" She walked back into the room.

"Elena, we've been married for twelve years. If I couldn't tell when you were upset I think there would be cause for concern." 

She sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's just we haven't seen them in so long. And what happens if someone recognizes me. I haven't changed in these last twelve years."

"Most vampires don't." Stefan smiled.

"Yes, which means that everyone in town remembers me as I am. Can you imagine the looks on their faces if they see me?" She twisted a strand of blonde hair anxiously.

"Would you rather have aged? We both know what would have eventually happened if you had stayed human." Stefan touched her cheek.

"I know. I'm glad I made the change...because now we can be together forever, but it's just strange going back."

"No one will see you. We **_will _**be careful. Let's just get this dealt with and then we'll come back to Florence." Stefan kissed her.

"Alright," Elena replied, "I just hope we aren't stepping in a big pile of horse manure."

***

Micah pulled into Jael's driveway. The rain was pouring down and he was soaked by the time he reached the front door. He knocked until Robert opened it.

"Micah," he smiled, "it's pouring. Come in."

Micah took him up on the offer.

Inside the house Judith was reading a book and a fire was crackling in the fire place. 

"What has brought you here at such a late hour?" Robert asked.

Micah had known these people his whole life. He felt no need to lie to them.

"My dad and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now. He kicked me out...well I sort of left too." he smiled.

"Oh well that's too bad." Judith looked up.

"Yeah...is Jael here?" 

"She's in her room as usual." Robert rolled his eyes.

Micah laughed and walked upstairs. The Gilbert house had been around forever, since before the civil war. The structure never ceased to amaze him. Elegantly crafted and delicately decayed. Micah came to a door plastered with posters. He didn't bother to knock.

Jael was sitting on her bed, eyes closed, headphones on. 

Micah could here the hard rock riffs of Fuel coming from the walkman. 

He tapped her on her shoulder and her green eyes opened instantly. She pulled the headphones off her head and scowled, "What would you have done if I were lying in here naked?" 

Micah laughed, "Ahhh, come on, Jael. We used to go swimming in the river wihtout our clothes on all the time when we were kids."

"A lots changed since then." Jael arched an eyebrow. 

"I'll be the judge of that." Micah replied cockily. 

Jael's mouth dropped, "I cannot believe you just said that." 

Micah ran a hand through his hair and slipped his car keys into his pocket.

"What're you doing here so late?" Jael asked. 

Micah smiled, "Let's just say that if I hadn't left...there would have been a WWF Smackdown in my house. I can't take it anymore, Jael. They're driving me crazy." He sat down on the edge of her bed, "I feel trapped."

"What'd you mean?" Jael asked. 

"I have never had this strong of a desire to get away before. I think about it twenty-four hours a day. I want to get out of here. Far away from my dad, Tyler..."

/The towns legacy./ He added silently. 

Jael placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think you need to get away...what do you say you and I go for a walk in the woods...like we used to."

Micah looked into her eyes. He wanted to tell her everything. Throw the truth before her and let her be the judge. She was his best friend, he never lied to her about anything, but this one lie was killing him. It had been killing him since he had first been told when he was five. He took Jael's tiny hand in his, "Yeah...lets go talk. There's something I've got to tell you." 


	5. Dead End

Chapter 5: Dead End

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Okay, I had written this chapter a long time ago, but I had lost the original copy. What I had posted previously was a sad excuse for the actual scene I had written. Well, as luck would have it today I found the real version as I was cleaning out my desk. Yea! This is the original version of the last two chapters. I hope you like it better than the disgraceful piece I had up previously. 

***

The night air was crisp and cool as Jael and Micah walked down the cobblestone path that stretched out towards the woods. Jael's eyes floated up to look at the night sky, which was dotted with tiny expanses of glitter. She pulled her coat tightly around her shoulders, unable to think about anything except the cold. A full moon hovered overhead and yet the sun still shown slightly as her eyes fell on Micah. 

He was completely silent; walking through the snowy slush mechanically, wrapped in the confines of his own mind. His face was the most sullen Jael had ever seen it before. There seemed to be a sadness hidden in his blue eyes. 

Finally Jael could take it no longer. The awkward silence was almost deafening in itself, "Micah, is something wrong?" 

He seemed startled, his icy eyes blinking twice and then, "No. Of course not. Why would anything be wrong?" 

"It's just that...you've hardly spoken a word since we left my house and it was your idea to go for a walk in the first place." 

Micah sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind." He tried to walk off, but Jael seized his arm, pulling him backwards. 

"What's wrong? We're not taking another step until you spill everything." 

Micah just stared down at her with a look that clearly said 'I'd like to see you try and make me stay' then he said, "Nothing." 

"Tell me." Jael demanded, "I know when you're upset."

Micah smiled, but it was weak. 

"Come on. You can tell me. I'll understand whatever it is." 

Micah just gazed at her, his face undecipherable, "Not this time, Jael." 

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you hiding?" 

"Trust me, Jael...I can't tell you." Micah insisted. 

"Oh, but I guarantee Sterling knows all about it. All this week you've been distant. You're sneaky and secretive. Something is seriously wrong and you have got to tell me." 

"I would if I could, Jael, it's just not that simple." 

Jael tried one last time, "Micah, you're my best friend and I love you. Nothing can possibly be that bad. We tell each other everything...

Her words were cut short as Micah's lips brushed against hers. Jael couldn't react at first, but after the initial shock wore off she didn't want to fend him off. 

Micah deepened the kiss by pulling her into an embrace and to her surprise she found herself clinging onto him. She felt his hands snake down to her waist and then-

"Owwwwwoooo!" A high pitched howl echoed through the woods. 

Jael saw Micah's face go white with fear, but when she saw what he was staring at she didn't understand. Micah's father and brother, Tyler, were walking their way. The moonlight glowed off their faces. Jael didn't understand the sudden tenseness of arms wrapped around her, or the look of death Micah now had plastered to his face. All she knew was that he was pissed and the last light of the sun was sinking behind the hills. 

***

"What do you want?" Micah snapped immediately. 

Tyler and Mr. Smallwood stopped before them both and Jael inhaled the thick smell of Old Spice mixed with sweat. Mr. Smallwood's forehead glistened in the moonlight and Tyler's animal teeth shone white. 

"What makes you think we want something?" Tyler countered, "We were just taking a stroll through the woods."

Micah rolled his eyes, "Like hell that's what you're doing."

"Temper, temper." Mr. Smallwood mocked, "There's no reason to get testy." 

Tyler laughed, "Yeah, calm down, Micah. What're you getting all riled up for? Are you mad because we interrupted your kiss?" 

Micah's eyes were like ice, and the expression on his face would have frightened away small children, "I'm not testy, and I am not riled up." He said through clenched teeth. 

Jael placed a small hand on his shoulder, "What's the matter?" She whispered. 

"Nothing." Micah said, calming himself, "Let's just go." In one smooth motion he captured her hand. 

"Why are you rushing off?" Mr. Smallwood asked, "Stay and chat. I don't believe I've ever officially met your little girlfriend." 

"You've never been sober long enough to." Micah mumbled under his breath. 

"Micah." Jael whispered sharply. She stepped up to Mr. Smallwood and extended a hand, "I'm Jael Maxwell." 

Mr. Smallwood's grip was firm as he shook her hand. His green eyes flowed over her in a scrutinizing manner and Jael felt herself shrink down to two inches in height. His eyes held a power within them, just like Micah's. They were intimidating and merciless. 

"We really need to be going." Micah said, pulling Jael's hand free from his father's. 

"You really should stay. The fun's about to begin." Tyler smiled. 

"What fun?" Jael asked. 

"I don't want to know." Micah said harshly, "Now let's go." 

"Micah, why don't you tell the truth for once?" Tyler asked nonchalantly. 

Micah stepped over to his brother faster than a striking snake, "Shut your damn mouth." He growled. 

Jael was confused. Why was Micah behaving the way he was. She knew he was upset with his family, but to this extent? Why were they bringing out the violence in him, and with seemingly so little words? And what had he not told her that Tyler was referring to?

Tyler's eyes traveled up to the sky and Jael found her gaze following his, "We're different, Jael." He mused, "Ever wonder what makes him different from all the other guys?"

"Tyler, stop it." Micah growled. 

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" His father cut in, "But best friends tell each other everything." 

Jael watched Micah's body go rigid at his father's last few words. He grasped her wrist quickly. His ice colored eyes grew colder with every passing moment, "Let's go." He wasn't asking her, he was ordering her. 

"Why? What's wrong, Micah?" Jael asked.

"Yeah...what's wrong, Micah?" Tyler echoed. 

"Tyler, stop it. This is pointless."

"I don't think it is." Mr. Smallwood chimed in. 

"Yes, it is." Micah glared at them both. 

"Micah, what are they talking about?" Jael stomped her foot like a child. 

"What are we talking about, Micah?" Tyler taunted once more. 

"Jael, they're crazy. Let's just go." 

"Don't go. It's a special night." Mr. Smallwood said with a snicker.

"Why?" Jael paused.

"Full moon." Tyler answered. 

Jael watched as Micah went white. 

"Yeah...getting the picture now, Micah?" Tyler laughed. 

Micah stepped in front of Jael, so that she could only see him, "Look, Jael, you have to get out of here."

"But why? Micah, you're acting crazy. What's going on?" Jael began, but he cut her off. 

"Just don't argue with me." Micah said hoarsely. 

"Micah, stop it. You're scaring me." 

"You should be scared." Micah said, but the last word came out a growl. 

"What's the matter?" Jael demanded. 

"Jael, go." Micah snarled. 

"It's too late, Micah." Mr. Smallwood replied, "It's coming. Can't you feel it? Your muscles tensing, you bones popping?" The older man let out a laugh. 

But Micah wasn't laughing and his breathing had suddenly become very harsh and heavy, "Jael, get out of here."

"Why?"

"Now! Run! Now!" 

"Micah, what is going on?"

"Jael." He looked at her and his eyes softened, he was pleading, "Go now."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Jael protested.

Micah winced suddenly and doubled over. 

"Micah? Micah!?!" Jael leaned down beside him. 

"Don't touch me." Micah shouted, he pushed himself away from her, "Stay away from me!" 

***

Micah could feel the change taking over his body and there was nothing he could do about it. He could feel his muscles bulking and fur sprouting in unwanted places. His teeth seemed to become heavy in his mouth and when he pressed his tongue against one he could taste blood. His stomach felt as though it was being stretched and scrunched over and over again and Micah could not help but double over in pain. If Jael didn't go soon all hell would break loose. 

"Micah? Are you alright." Jael reached out a tiny hand in comfort, but Micah recoiled. 

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" He scooted over to a near by tree, unable to meet Jael's gaze, in fear of what she's see if he lifted his head. 

"Should have told her the truth." Tyler taunted. 

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jael snapped, suddenly very annoyed, "What is it that I don't know?!" 

Micah could feel his senses becoming more acute. He could smell the snow, mingled with mud and slush. He could sense Jael's unease as she stood in front of him. But most of all he could smell the change in his father and brother. 

"Well, " Tyler replied, "Let's just say your beau here isn't exactly like other guys." 

"Yeah." Mr. Smallwood agreed with a cold smile. 

"What are you talking about?" Jael shook her head. 

"We're all different. Me, my dad, and Micah...we aren't like you." 

Micah looked up now. Jael's back was too him, but from the way Tyler was beginning to look he could only imagine the horror etched across Jael's beautiful face. 

"Oh my God." Jael whispered, "What are you?"

"There's many names for us." Mr. Smallwood replied, "The most common one being: werewolf." 

Jael turned and looked at Micah now and the look on her face made him turn away in shame, "Micah, what the hell is happening?" The look on her face was complete disbelief. 

Micah's muscles rippled, his legs shortened, his arms lengthened. If he hadn't been crouched on the ground he would have had to fight to stay atop two legs. 

"We're changing." Tyler answered, "You see we all made a kill. We claimed our heritage and now...you're going to die." 

"You made me this way, you son of a bitch!" Micah protested, not about to let Jael think he'd done this to himself. 

"No use arguing about it now." But this time when his father spoke the words were slurred and inhuman. 

"Jael, run you idiot." Micah whispered. 

Jael let out screamed and bolted into the woods. 

It took everything Micah had not to give case. Every muscle and sense in his body told him to hunt her down, to chase and kill...but he was not an animal.

Tyler and his father, however did run after Jael; and when they bolted into the forest a hunting sense was triggered in Micah's brain. He gave chase, letting out a warning howl to his brother and father. 

***

/What the hell just happened?/ Jael thought as she ran. 

In the last few minutes her perfect little sphere of thinking had been shattered when werewolves had morphed before her eyes. She had told herself her entire life that all that nonsense about monsters and vampires wasn't true. That they stories were myths, but she had been wrong. Terribly wrong. 

Jael kept running, even though her lungs ached in protest. The snow was slippery and her boots would sink into the slush as she went. She could see the remains of Wickery Bridge just up ahead and she knew what that meant...

A dead end. 

They had lead her here, pushing her to this spot through their pursuit. 

She heard footfalls pounding behind her so she kept running until she got to the waters edge. It was cold, but not cold enough to freeze the water into ice. The river rushed on as if it could care less that she was about to be slaughtered like a lamb. 

"Looks like you're trapped, Little Red Riding Hood." Came a voice that sounded slightly like Tyler's. 


	6. Authors Note: Why Have I been slacking?

I apologize for the delay with updates, but I am currently working on a story for a contest which demands my full attention. All entries for this particular contest must be submitted in two weeks; so as you can see I don't have much time to complete a full story. Updates will resume as soon as I have submitted my work to the contest. I hope this does not turn readers away from reading my stories, but if it does then I do not write very well. I know where all of my fics are going, but right now the story I will be submitting needs all my inspiration and time. Not to mention writing has been difficult for me at the moment. Work is time consuming and I have been in a mental block. Thanks for your support and patience during this time. Your reviews and feedback mean the world to me, but I have to get this done. If you have any questions feel free to email me. 


End file.
